Eye of the Storm
by Killjoy Generation
Summary: Taking place on Mare, a planet connected to Andros. Mare is a mainly water planet with islands scattered across it. Also having pirates, the Navy, witches, mermaids, fairies, and so much more. SYOC! OPEN! Still accepting. Has 16 spaces open. I need mermaids, humans, an undine, tritons, and witches.
1. Prologue

The open sea is such a beautiful sight. Especially for someone like Silka who had been locked up for entire life. The smell of the salt water. The feeling of the fresh wind against her bare face. She could taste freedom.

She was leaving her past life behind. Her life of being cooped up for her father; being treated as if a caged bird. No more! No more would she feel like her wings were clipped. She could no spread them and fly away.

"Sil!" commanded a deep voice.

Silka turned to see the ship's captain, a large man who went by the name of Shah. Syria didn't know his real name, only that he went by Shah and nothing else. He was a mean old goat whose soul resided in an overly large body. He was muscular and with his dark tan, he looked very intimidating.

"What is it?" she asked.

She still wasn't used to his frightening appearance. She herself was small and rather easily crushed. That mixed with her rather dainty appearance gave her much trouble in dealing with bigger, tougher people.

"We are coming up on the royal navy line. I need you to hide until we pass it," he said.

She did a quick nod and ran below deck. She was running and if she was caught, the royal navy would bring her back to her father. She didn't want that. Once they got pass the line, they would be home free.

"Got to hide," she thought.

* * *

**Prologue for my new story, _Eye of the Storm_. It is a Winx Club story obviously and will revolve around fairies. But there is something different about this story… It is mixed in with pirates and takes place on the high sea.**

**An SYOC story where you can submit fairies, Royal Navy men, mermaids, elves, undines, tritons, and witches with the form on my profile. READ RULES FIRST!**

**This story takes place on in a world similar to Andros, called Mare. Mare and Andros are connected as Andros is connected to every ocean. Mare is a world covered with water and scattered with islands. There are six major oceans, three in the northern hemisphere and three in the southern. The most well-known sea and the one Silka is currently in is called Magna. It is in the northern hemisphere, along with Unica and Tertia. The southern hemisphere contains the most islands and the oceans Flos, Sagitta, and Uitta. The Royal Navy is stationed in the northern hemiphere around the Royal Islands, where the royal family is located. The Royal Islands are in Magna which is lined with the Royal Navy. Only Magna is ruled by the royal family. The other oceans are ruled by much smaller and multiple governments, some hierarchy, some monarchy, some democratic, some complete anarchy.**

**[Races]**

**~Tropiceans~**

**Mare's version of a human. Looks just like a human, with no magical powers.**

**~Fairies~**

**Often called the Fae when referring to the race as a whole. A well-known race, but not common on Mare. They possess the power to conjure wings and control one subject, like flowers, sunshine, or fire. Silka is a Fairy.**

**~Mermaids~**

**They are magical creatures with both wings and a fish tail. They are more common on Mare than Fairies as the amount of water on the planet. They have similar powers to Fairies, but are weaker and not as good at flying. Though they are brilliant swimmers and can swim at break neck speeds.**

**~Elves~**

**They appear like Tropiceans, but have narrow faces, long straight hair, and rather long pointed ears. They are more common than Fairies, but not as common as Tropiceans. They have some magic, but it is all based around light and air.**

**~Undines~**

**Also called Water Nymphs or simply Nymphs. They are small creatures, about 1 foot to 1 and a half. They appear like miniature Mermaids, with a humanoid upper half and a fish tail. Instead of wings, they have translucent flaps underneath their arms for flight. Their entire body is one colour, usually purple, lime green, yellow, pink, or blue. The have nature-based powers. They live amongst Mermaids, but dislike Tritons.**

**~Tritons~**

**Like Mermaids in the way they both have tails. But unlike Mermaids, they do not naturally have magical abilities or wings. They can gain powers, but they are focused through their weapons.**

**~Witches~**

**They look just like Tropiceans with nothing physical being able to differentiate between the two. Witches have powers like Fairies. But while the powers of the Fae tend to lean more so towards the lighter side of the spectrum, witches' powers tend to lean towards the darker side. They live only in the southern hemisphere.**

**[Roles]**

**~Royal Navy Seaman~**

**Tropicean men who work on the sea. They have no family as they must be on the ocean a lot. The Royal Navy will be one of the antagonists.**

**~Pirates~**

**They are major enemies of the RNS. They consist of Tropiceans, Faes, and Elves.**

**~Citizens~**

**Normal people.**

**~Witchdoctor~**

**Some of the better witches. They tend to be neutral using **

**[Rules]**

**Rule #1**

**No super strange names. Silka means blind, which goes with how blind Silka was to the outside world. It also goes sort of with Silkie, a water spirit. If you can explain the name in the extra section at the bottom of the form, than I may accept it. Other than that, please no abnormal names.**

**Rule #2**

**Ages! They can go from 12 to 21.**

**Rule #3**

**I need both genders.**

**Rule #4**

**Spots Available... Take note, only the Tropiceans can be part of the Royal Navy, but they don't need to be. Only three OC's can be pirates. Only two of the witches can be Witchdoctors.**

**~Fairy: Ariel Marie Adams, Fairy of the Wind  
**

**~Fairy: Ziarre Neona Amaris, Fairy of the Night Sky**

**~Fairy: Maera Dynamene Pherusa, Fairy of Emotions  
**

**~Fairy: Aurora Heart, Fairy of Snow and Ice  
**

**~Tropicean #1: Open**

**~Tropicean #2: Open**

**~Mermaid: Brielle Kai Murdoch, Mermaid of Hunting  
**

**~Mermaid: Ismene Brooks Olympus, Mermaid of Light  
**

**~Mermaid #1: Open**

**~Elve #1: Open**

**~Elve #2: Open**

**~Undine #1: Open**

**~Triton #1: Open**

**~Triton #2: Open**

**~Triton #3: Open**

**~Witch: Ruth Pillock, Controller of Smoke**

**~Witch #1: Open**

**~Witch #2: Open**

**~Witch #3: Open**

**Rule #5**

**No strange appearances. Meaning no random coloured hair, no dual-coloured eyes, or green skin on a Tropicean.**

**Rule #6**

**No emo/scene clothing. This includes neon skinny jeans or baby tees. They are in a zombie apocalypse, not a Blood on the Dance Floor music video.**

**Rule #7**

**No one can be in a relationship with canon characters.**

**Rule #8**

**No one can be related to canon characters.**

**Rule #9**

**Backgrounds and families and relations. No copying off of canon characters.**

**Rule #10**

**Not everyone is going to look like a princess. No one is going to be a princess anyway.**

**Rule #11**

**Everyone is going to be from Mare. When it asks where they are from, put either the hemiphere or the ocean they were born in. I will come up with islands and run it past you if I like your character.**

**Rule #12**

**In overall appearance, if you are submitting a Mermaid, an Undine, or a Triton, also put the colour of the tail. If you are submitting a Fairy or a Mermaid, also put the colour of their wings. Just the colour. Everyone starts off in Winx form.**

**Rule #13**

**If you read the rules, put WinxClub:[OC's Race]:[OC's Name] in the subject of the pm.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated every Friday! But I need characters to continue.**

**My friend, Miss Anglais [Miss A], and I work together on our stories a lot. We give each other pointers and will look through each other's stories before they are published. Thus we tried to do the schedule with each other's updates in mind.**

**[****Schedule****]**

**SUNDAY:**

**~Wars Amongst Us, ****_A Pokemon Story_****, Miss A**

**MONDAY:**

**~Story to be announced.**

**TUESDAY:**

**~A Siren's Song, ****_A Pirate101 Story_****, Miss A**

**~Gas Mask, ****_A Walking Dead Story_****, KG**

**WEDNESDAY:**

**Day off**

**THURSDAY:**

**~Shadows Over Joseph Intermediate, ****_An X-Men Story_****, Miss A**

**~Gas Mask, ****_A Walking Dead Story_****, KG**

**FRIDAY:**

**~Eye of the Storm, ****_A Winx Club Story_****, KG**

**SATURDAY:**

**~Shattered Mirror, ****_A Static Shock Story_****, KG**

**There are stories still accepting OC's, and in order to update, we need those OC's. Those stories are…**

**A Siren's Song, ****_5 Guys and 2 Gals needed_**

**Shadows Over Joseph Intermediate, ****_1 Boy needed_**

**Eye of the Storm, ****_17 Characters in all needed_**

**Shattered Mirror, ****_8 Ladies and 6 Dudes needed_**

**This story, being Eye of the Storm, is in desperate need of characters in order for this story to survive. Please, if you like reading this story, submit another character. Also, if you have already submitted a character, submit another. Just remember to do it in another pm. Don't submit it in the same pm as your other characters as it would make it hard for me to find them.**

**Spots open as of this update:**

**2 Fairies**

**2 Tropiceans (Humans)**

**3 Mermaids**

**2 Elves**

**1 Undine**

**3 Tritons**

**4 Witches, possibly 3**

**Please submit a character.**

* * *

Ariel walked down the street. She loved her home in the city of Elit on the island of Lupus. It had been her home as of 11 years ago. She really didn't even remember her birthplace in the South. She only could remember sailing to Unica.

"Ariel!"

The voice calling out her name came from a big group of people. Ariel didn't seem to recognize anyone. She tried to narrow in on the owner of the squeaky voice. Soon she sighed as she saw Samantha, the obvious caller.

Samantha was Ariel's adopted cousin. They met when Ariel was 13. Samantha was an orphan living on the streets. They had so much in common, they quickly became friends. You know how hard it was to find someone who also liked romantic comedies on Lupus? A few days after they became friends, Ariel thought she could ask her parents to adopt Samantha. Sadly, they couldn't. They already had three kids to worry about. But Ariel's aunt and uncle ended up hearing about Samantha and adopted her themselves. Both Ariel and Samantha were ecstatic about the news and became so happy about being best friends and newly cousins.

"Ariel!" Samantha called out again, waving her hand above her head.

Ariel pushed through the crowd over to her cousin.

"Hey Samantha," greeted Ariel.

After both receiving a great hug, Samantha started to jump.

"Guess who is on the island?" Samantha asked with a giddy voice.

Based on Samantha's giddiness, Ariel could only guess it had something to do with the royalty. Samantha was a Regiac, a crude word to describe someone infatuated with the Royals of Mare.

Samantha stopped jumping after Ariel's long pause.

"The prince is here!" she said.

Ariel remained silent. The royal family had six princes, so which one? The royal family had 12 children in total, which was common for the royal family. They needed a lot of children to rule their kingdom.

There was eldest prince, Crowned Prince Phillip. He was the one to inherit the crown. No one really knew him, as he rarely ever left Magnus or really even the Royal Island. Though there are people who say he is calm and very mature. Ariel always imagined him to be stiff and awkward to stand beside, fearing he would make anyone look like a child in comparison.

The second oldest was the Prince Clark. He was more social than Prince Phillip and a lot of the North citizens thought he should be the king instead because of that. Prince Clark was a player though. He knew how to flirt and was going through girlfriends left and right. If he was in town, it was surely to look for a few new girls.

Next was Princess Josephine, the first born princess of the 203rd generation of royals. She was elegant and made every girl envious. Even Ariel wished she could be like the princess. She was just so beautiful and was the dream of every boy, something every girl wished to be. Yet Princess Josephine wasn't obnoxious about it. She was likely to marry the Crown Prince and become her Queen.

The fourth and fifth children came as twins; Princess Roberta and Princess Lorelei. Both were known to be academic scholars. They pushed through school and graduated well before even the Crowned Prince. Princess Roberta moved on into science and helped at the capital to create cures for diseases that took the lives of many fairies and Tropiceans, like Veteres Mortem, the disease that took Ariel's dad. They came out with a cure for VM two years after his death sadly. Princess Lorelei went into writing and published many books that went on to sell great amongst the North, mainly Magnus and Unica.

Prince Richard was next in line. He was a bit of a show off. His value of strength was known ocean wide, as he joined the Royal Navy soon after he became 16. He was most likely the one here, as the Royal Navy was known to travel to Lupus, the largest island in Unica and the closest Unician island to Magnus. He was harsh and swift, but was also known to be a great commander. He was likely to continue to move up the ranks of the Navy and become High Officer.

Prince Fredrick and Princess Diane were born so close together, only a Regiac would be able to tell who was born first. They were also so close; one could describe them as closer than twins. Prince Fredrick was youthful and social, though unlike Prince Clark, he didn't seem to have an eye for women yet. Princess Diane would usually be connected to his side. She herself was also youthful. She loved to travel across the North and visit orphanages just to play with the kids. She was well-loved.

Prince Tanner was well-known for being the bad boy of the Royal family. He knew he really had nothing to his name. Unless the former Princes and Princesses died, he would get nothing. So he just ran around, getting into trouble. The Royal family ignored him and tried to disown him as much as the Royal family could. Ariel could just imagine the hardship he was going through. Basically being considered invisible by his own family; that must be hard for him.

Then there was Princess Alexandria. Not much was known about her, other than she stayed in the castle because she was always sick.

Next in line was Princess Opal. She was the second youngest and acted as if she was the youngest. She was thought to be spoiled. She never left the Royal Island, already being surrounded by everything she needed there. Someone once claimed he witnessed people bringing an entire circus just for Princess Opal.

The youngest was Prince Aleksy. He was also spoiled, competing against Princess Opal on being the most spoiled. He was known to complain about everything. Ariel hoped that, because he was only 9, he would grow out of it and become similar to the Crown Prince.

"It is Prince Richard!" Samantha finally answered.

Ariel kind of assumed it would be him. Probably making his routine stop to recruit new Navy men.

Samantha pulled Ariel down to the Southern docks where they could see a large Royal fleet docked. Standing on a pillar stood Prince Richard in all of his _greatness_. Samantha pushed forward to get closer. Ariel stood back, able to hear from where she was. She leaned against a building and waited for the Prince's typical speech.

"Hello Lupus!" greeted Prince Richard in his normal deep voice.

He was able to have his voice travel to the back of the giant crowd. Ariel had to wonder if he was using magic to make it do so.

"I am not here on normal business," he said.

A few confused faces graced the crowd, including Ariel's. Than why was he there?

"I have distressing news. A noble was kidnapped last week and was seen traveling this way," he said.

The crowd gasped. Ariel couldn't understand how someone kidnapped someone from the Royal Island with it so well guarded.

"The noble is Duke Peter's daughter-" started the Prince.

Ariel started to zone out of the speech, trying to make sense of it all. She just couldn't see how.

"This the part of the speech when you should be gasping and panicking," said a voice with a slight laugh afterward.

Ariel looked up, noticing she was staring at her feet. She looked around to see the owner of the voice. Much to her surprise, it was Prince Tanner. He stood there, leaning against the same building as Ariel. He was wearing a hood, though he was close enough for Ariel to recognize his face.

"You're-" she started.

The Prince held up his hand, giving her the quiet sign.

"I would rather not everyone back here know who I am," he said. "You're a duntz aren't you?"

She felt his insult sting. He really was much ruder than she imagined.

"Why are you even here?" she asked.

Her voice showed her anger at him, giving off an attitude not appropriate to address a Royal family member. Ariel didn't really care.

"Wow, such attitude from a peasant," he chuckled.

He shook his head and smirked.

"I am here to help find my cousin," he answered.

* * *

**Another chapter. This one features Ariel, created by MarcelineFan. She is a fairy, though her winx form hasn't been shown yet. The winx forms of all the fairies will be shown soon.**

**To make sense of the Royal family, tradition, and titles, I will explain them.**

**[****Royal Members****]**

**King Lukas Henry Dominic**

**Queen Susan Elizabeth Delilah**

**Crowned Prince Phillip, Future King of the Magnus**

**Prince Clark**

**Princess Josephine, Future Queen of Magnus**

**Princess Roberta & Princess Lorelei**

**Prince Richard**

**Prince Fredrick**

**Princess Diane**

**Prince Tanner**

**Princess Alexandria**

**Princess Opal**

**Prince Aleksy**

**[****Tradition****]**

**~It is common for the first born to become future king, though the second and third born can fight for it. Which is what is happening between Prince Phillip and Prince Clark.**

**~It is tradition for the eldest son/daughter to marry whomever becomes King or Queen. In this case, Prince Phillip is most likely to become king, so Princess Josephine, being the eldest daughter, will marry him and become queen.**

**~A member of the family can denounce their affinity with the Royal family, making them and their children and their children's children never being considered royal. This is common for some of the younger Royal children who will never get a title past Prince or Princess.**

**[****Titles****]**

**From highest to lowest.**

**King: Ruler of Magnus. He also commands the Lords and Ladies.**

**Queen: Married to the King, she has a lot of control and power too of Magnus.**

**Crowned Prince/Princess: The title given to the eldest living prince or princess. This is the person who is technically supposed to become King or Queen.**

**Lord/Lady: They command Unica and Tertai, like governors. Princess Roberta and Princess Lorelei are likely to become Ladies.**

**Prince/Princess: They really have no power, though do have influence which can give them false power.**

**Duke/Duchess: Titles given to the nobles, people related to the Royal family.**

**High Officer: The highest rank of the Royal Navy. Currently held by High Officer Victor Kline, though will most likely go to Prince Richard making him High Officer His Royal Highness Richard.**

**Officer: Next level of the Royal Navy. Commands a fleet.**

**Commander: Currently held by Prince Richard. They command five ships in a fleet, underneath the commanding officer.**

**Captain: They control one ship and are stationed under one Commander.**

**Lieutenant: The second lowest rank of the navy.**

**Private: The starting rank of the Royal Navy**

**For more information on Mare, check out my profile, there is a link there that will take you to my forums. I have an entire forum about it, including a place to ask questions and get them answered. I will have information on the Royal family, the culture of Mare, the North and South, and so on.**

**Speaking of questions, I have one for you, my readers: What does Silka mean and where does the name come from?**


End file.
